


Růže

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirováno <a href="http://napoj-lasky.com/kforum.php?akce=topic&Top_ID=7">Luciiným námětem</a>: „Hermiona se seznámí na plese ve čtvrtém ročníku s jednou dívkou a prožijou vášnivou noc." K seznámení však nakonec nedošlo, a dívky jsou sice hned dvě, zato vášně by asi mohlo být víc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Růže

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta-read děkuju Lilithce.

„Počkej, podívej. Támhle. Vidíš ji?"

„Nějaká holka."

„To je přece ta, co přišla s Krumem. V těch modrých šatech. Jak jsi o ní prohlašovala, že by ses nenechala dvakrát pobízet."

„Máš pravdu, je to ona. Vážně docela hezká, kdyby nebrečela."

„Bůhví, co jí ten zmetek udělal."

„Tak to bychom ji měly jít utěšit, co říkáš?"

***

Hermiona seděla na pohovce na odpočívadle v šestém patře a po tvářích jí tekly slzy vzteku. Nebo možná sebelítosti. Vztekala se na Rona Weasleyho i na sebe, na svoje brčálově modré šaty, na Viktora Kruma, který se jí celý večer nemotorně dvořil, i na tmu kolem, která přece jen nebyla tak docela černá, aby zrcadlila její náladu. Z hořkých úvah o pokaženém večeru, který měl být tak báječný, ji vytrhly tichý hlas a bledé prsty.

„Copak, ma chère, nebyl ples takový, jak sis ho představovala?" řekla neznámá dívka a dotkla se její tváře.

Hermiona se na ni překvapeně podívala; uhnout před její teplou dlaní jí vůbec nepřišlo na mysl. „To není tvoje věc," odbyla ji Hermiona. Jako bych se chtěla svěřovat nějaké Francouzce, pomyslela si záštiplně. Ale to už si k ní druhá dívka přisedla a zlehka jí položila tmavou ruku na stehno.

„Kluci jsou blbci, nic si z toho nedělej," pravila první dívka, jako by se jí Hermiona se svým mizerným večerem svěřila. Druhá jen s úsměvem přitakala. Asi neuměla anglicky.

„My ti teď dokážeme, že holky jsou mnohem lepší." I první dívka se na ni usmála a Hermiona si uvědomila, že to je úsměv svůdný. A že i ta ruka na jejím stehně je podivně příjemná. Podívala se z jedné na druhou a z ničeho nic jí představa, co asi mají dívky za lubem, přišla lákavá. Taky se usmála, byť spíš napuchle než svůdně. „Slibujete?"

„O ano, slibujeme," řekla první dívka a vypletla si z vlasů růžový květ. Druhá přejela rukou z jejího stehna vzhůru k jejím ňadrům a přes látku je pohladila.

Hermiona zatoužila cítit tu ruku na holé kůži. Dívčina ruka jí sklouzla na záda a uvolnila sponky živůtku. Hermiona zavzdychala, když jí šaty sklouzly z ramen a nedočkavě s jejich svlékáním dívce pomohla. Kombiné a kalhotky zmizely, ani nevěděla jak. Na hrdle ucítila hebký okvětní plátek růže. Svezl se jí po šíji a jeho cestu sledoval jazyk dívky, jež ji svlékala.

Hermiona se prudce nadechla, když růže doputovala na její bradavku. Chvilinku na to ji olízl horký jazyk a pak nasály báječné rty. Cesta růže se změnila ve žhavou vášnivou stopu polibků a lízání a do Hermionina zrychleného dechu se vloudilo sténání. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že jen doteky a polibky jí můžou přinést takovou rozkoš. Čím níž růže putovala, tím víc v Hermioně sílil plamen vzrušení a spaloval jí podbřišek. Na Venušině pahorku se růže zastavila a o vteřinu později už Hermioniny stydké pysky jemně odtahovaly teplé prsty. Hermiona zasténala a prohnula se v zádech, když její klitoris poprvé olízl horký jazyk. Matně si uvědomovala, že jiný jazyk se vrátil k jejím bradavkám a po břiše ji hladí hřejivé dlaně.

Když jí do pochvy vklouzly dva prsty, Hermiona ztratila schopnost soustředit se na jednotlivé vjemy a jen se nechala zmítat a unášet vlnami slastných pocitů až k vyvrcholení. Zasáhlo její touhou rozpálené tělo jako chladivý déšť a nechalo po sobě lenivou malátnost.

Z příjemného omámení se vynořila až za nějakou dobu, to když k ní pronikl chlad hradní chodby. Nejdřív se jen chtěla pevně zabalit do šatů, kterými ji dívky přikryly, než se vytratily, a oddat se spánku. Pak si ale uvědomila, že je na odpočívadle a konečně se zarazila a došlo jí, že obě Francouzky zmizely. Sáhla si rukou do mokrého klína, prsty se dotkla růžového květu a usmála se. Ty dvě ji tu vlastně skoro přepadly, vnutily se jí, a přesto bude vzpomínka na ně nejkrásnější z celého večera. Bude si tenhle zážitek muset zopakovat, tentokrát s někým, kdo jí hned neuteče. Spokojeně se protáhla a sevřela růži v dlani. Nejlépe hned zítra.

\- konec -


End file.
